


Thug Life

by SpankingLashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum will be in this somehow, I swear the actual story is better, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Past Muke, Title is shit, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankingLashton/pseuds/SpankingLashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Luke Hemmings being the son of a gang leader it was expected of him to be a bad ass who followed in his father foot steps. It wasn't expected of him to fall for the openly gay loser who was abandoned by his father at a young age. <br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Luke

Light filtered in through the small opening in the blood red curtains, warming Luke’s bare back and effectively jostling the teenager up.

 

 

A soft groan escaped his parted lips as his eyes lazily opened before reaching clumsily for his glasses. After his hand curled around the plastic frames, Luke put them on before sitting up in bed, his black comforter falling off of his lean pale body.

 

Luke ran a hand through his tousled hair before getting off the bed and stretching, a yawn leaving his lips as he shuffled to his door, opening it to walk outside into the kitchen. Luke was met with the smell of bacon, a smile making its way to his face as he saw his mum cooking breakfast.

 

“Morning.” Luke croaked as he sat at the breakfast bar, putting his face on the freezing granite surface.

 

“Good morning love.” She replied back, looking to see her son’s face on the counter, making her frown before turning around, her grip on the wooden spoon twice as hard.

 

An awkward lull filled the room as Luke looked beyond to his parents room, wondering if he was home.

 

“Is he?” Luke questioned after a moment.

 

“Yes.” Liz whispered, knowing what her son wanted to know already.

 

Luke sighed before sitting back up, a hand automatically brushing against the scar just above his eyebrow, a result from the last time he was here.

 

“You better get ready before he wakes.” Liz whispered after a moment, looking at her son.

 

Luke nodded, getting off the stool and quickly leaving for his room. He searched his floor for something clean before finding his “destroy yourself, see who gives a fuck.” shirt, making the young Australian smirk as he picked it off the ground and threw it on, alongside some black skinny jeans. His best friend, Michael Clifford, and himself had found it in a shop awhile back and found it very fitting for their lives.

 

Luke walked into his adjourning bathroom, taking off his glasses as he replaced them with his contacts. He quaffed his hair after, finishing his look with his lip ring. As he looked himself in the mirror, a deep frown found its way to his face as he was disgusted with what looked back at him. This was not his exact look, but no one cared when you had to look tough or be the disgrace of the family.

 

Luke tore his gaze from the mirror, looking at the ground before walking out of his room, his step faltering as he gazed upon him, his father.

 

“You’re up my boy, good.” Andrew’s voice boomed from the otherwise silent house, making Luke flinch slightly.

 

“Good morning father.” Luke murmured before walking past him and sitting down on his stool. Andrew took no notice of his son’s harsh attitude as he sat down next to his son, taking a plate Liz had set down for him of his food.

 

“I’m going back to Melbourne this weekend.” Andrew started.

 

“So soon?” Luke asked, trying to keep his voice natural as he smiled on the inside, that means only two days with him, he could manage that. He would just hang out at Michael’s more for the time being.

 

“Yes, and I was thinking you could come with me this time. See my line of business.”

 

Luke flinched at how easily his father said all of this, as if he wasn’t second in command of the biggest gang in Sydney. Luke looked to his mom, begging her to say no. If he did he would be in trouble, but his father would listen to her.

 

“Andrew, Luke has school. He only has a little while until the first semester is done, can’t it wait until then?”

 

Andrew sighed before nodding his head, “Yes of course, it can.” Luke let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding in before smiling at his mother, grateful.

 

“Speaking of school, you don’t want to be late.” Liz continued, smiling at Luke as he agreed and went to grab his backpack, saying a quick good bye before exiting the front door.

 

Luke felt shaky as he walked to Michael’s house on the way to school. He knew it was only a matter of time his father would try to bring him into what he called the family business, but he didn’t realize it would be so soon.


	2. Ashton's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know more about Luke's back story, now here is a snippet of Ashton's.

Ashton’s eye lids fluttered open as he registered weight on his chest and torso. He looked down and saw a mop of hair as he smiled down at his younger brother, Harry before slowly rubbing up and down his back, trying to coax the bed gently awake.

A few moments later, Harry shifted before groaning. “Five more minutes.” He mumbled, burying his face in Ashton’s chest.

“I’m sorry kiddo, we have school. Only a few more weeks before break and then I will let you sleep in as late as you want. Deal?” 

“No..” Harry mumbled stubbornly. 

“Come on.” Ashton said, a smile in his voice as he used to his stubborn brother in the morning. After Harry didn’t budge for a minute Ashton smirked, “Fine, you asked for it.” He muttered before tickling the younger boy on his side, settling near his rib cage where Ashton knew he was the most ticklish. Harry squirmed before falling off Ashton’s chest, laughing like a mad man as Ashton kept him close and tickled him, using his long fingers to his advantage until Harry was screaming in laughter.

“Okay, okay. I give! I’m up.” He yelled with laughter as Ashton stopped abruptly, laughing alongside his brother. 

“Finally.” Ashton said dramatically, throwing one of his arms over his eyes, making Harry laugh as he pulled his body off the bed.

“Go take a shower quickly while I wake your sister.” Ashton said as he sat up, watching as his brother left for the only bathroom in the small house, a small smile on his lips as he got off his bed, going to the next room and softly knocking on the door, watching the white paint jump with the slight movement as some paint flecked off onto the stained carpet.

“Lauren.” Ashton spoke softly through the door, not trying to wake the girl but knowing if she was already awake he didn’t want to enter in case she was changing.

“I’m up.” Came the voice of his sister after a moment. 

“Okay, Harry is in the bathroom right now but take a shower after him, I’m going to make breakfast real quick.”

“Okay.” Lauren yelled through the door before music was heard softly from the door. Music was always a shared interest in the Irwin house hold, everyone may have listened to different stuff but they all generally loved music.

Ashton walked the short walk to the kitchen before looking in the fridge, frowning as he realized there wasn’t a whole lot in the fridge. He opened the cabinet nearest the fridge, seeing some vegemite, sighing in relief as he could make them toast at least. 

He pulled out some eggs, noticing there was enough for his siblings, before toasting some bread. He started scrambling the eggs and by the time the two were ready for school, was done with breakfast and had the eggs and toast on two plates for them.

He was munching on some toast when Lauren and Harry sat down at the table, quickly digging in.

“Where is your food?” Lauren asked.

“Already ate my eggs, sorry for not waiting.” Ashton lied, not wanting his siblings to know they didn’t have much food; he would just go to the market after school.

They seemed to believe the lie and quickly ate there breakfast before grabbing their backpacks. 

“Okay, Lauren you are in charge after you both get home, I will pick up some food for dinner and a few nights before my shift but you are going to have to make it yourself. Don’t bother mom unless it’s important either she is going off very little sleep since she has picked up extra shifts at the hospital. I’ll be home at ten tonight and I want all homework that you can finish on your own done.”

“Okay.” They bother answered before hugging Ashton quickly and running out the door to the bus stop. Ashton watched as they rounded the corner and disappeared before closing the door and running to his room, quickly changing into whatever he found that was clean on the floor and throwing a bandana around his hair, trying to maintain it as he grabbed his wallet, placing it and his keys in his pocket before throwing his backpack on one shoulder and running out the door, locking it quickly as he speed walk to school, praying he wouldn’t be late for first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is so short and it sucks hard core. Sorry loves! Thanks to all who bookmarked, left a comment, or left kuddos. It made my day to see those emails telling me that you guys liked the first part. My goal is to make the chapters longer and more detailed! Also I must admit comments are like crack to me and make me update so much quicker, just a thought ;)  
> Love you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I am new to archive of our own, and writing 5sos so I hope that this was decent. The chapters will get longer, I just wanted to focus on Luke and the next one will focus on Ashton before I jump into the actual story line.  
> If you have comments, please leave them. Good or bad. I honestly want people to enjoy this :)!  
> Much love.


End file.
